The present invention relates to a surgical needle and more particularly, a surgical rotator cuff needle strong enough to pass through bone, having a sharp point, and a hole at each end.
In rotator cuff surgery, a ruptured rotator cuff muscle tendon is sutured back into bone. Currently, rotator cuff surgery is difficult to perform, requiring orthopedic surgeons to use three complicated suture anchors. The suture anchors are secured into the bone below the trough. Then the attached sutures are passed through bone, up through a trough out in the bone, through the tendon, back through the trough, and out through the bone below the trough. Alternatively, the suture anchors are directly secured into the trough of the bone. Finally, a knot is tied which pulls the tendon into the slot. Each suture costs between two and five hundred dollars and the average surgeon uses three for each rotator cuff operation. The present invention was developed in order to simplify rotator cuff surgery and reduce the costs thereof.